Description in this section provides background information of at least one embodiment of the present disclosure and does not constitute a prior art. With the advent of smartphones, a user can download various types of content such as web content, video, audio, images, applications, etc. using a mobile terminal. Modern people increasingly use content through a wireless network rather than a wired network. When content is downloaded using a wireless network, one consideration is downlink speed with securing requisite Quality of Service (QoS). Another consideration is seamless transmission of content during a handover that occurs when a user moves in a wireless network.
The inventors have noted that a cache synchronization system is capable of efficiently transmitting some content with requisite quality of Service (QoS).